Back in Wonderland
by yuukifan001
Summary: A bipolar Queen, a cowardly King, and a treacherous Jack? What more can Oz and Co. ask for?


_Chains__, beings from the Abyss that were at one point, human, and were transformed by the Intention of the Abyss. They must sign a contract with a human contractor in order to leave the Abyss. Chains involved in illegal contracts must repeatedly consume humans in order to gain power.... an agreement between a chain and a contractor. The chain is bound within the contractor and can be called out at will. In return, the contractor provides passage for the chain out of the Abyss. Legal contracts, that were made possible by Pandora, granted the ability to never age to the Contractor. In illegal contracts, a clock-like seal appears somewhere on the Contractor's body, over their heart. Each time the chain's powers are drawn, the hand in the seal moves like on a clock. Once the hand makes one full rotation, both the contractor and the chain are dragged into the deepest level of the Abyss…_

…

…_I wish I could change the accident from 50 years ago…but alas, I can't, for I am forever trapped, alone, in the darkest and deepest trenches of a place that not even God himself would dare to enter…_

…"_The Abyss is a very terrifying place"…_

_Chapter 1: Reminiscing_

**Oz POV**

"Hey manservant! I'm hungry, bring me something to eat!" Alice shouted in the distance, startling Gilbert and I. "A-Alice, you just ate an hour ago. I think you should-" I couldn't finish because at that moment Alice had placed her foot on my head, making me fall over and spill my tea.

"Alice, why do you have to be so mean to me?" I say, still under her foot. Good thing Gil was there, and took her foot off of my head…I just wish he didn't have to throw her.

"Stupid Rabbit, how many times do I have to tell you that Oz is not your manservant?!" he practically screamed, before he was sent flying to the wall by Alice's punch. Ouch.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do Seaweed Head, for I am Alice, also known as the-"

"-Bloody Black Rabbit."

At the sound of this, Alice throws her cup without turning, landing right next to the unexpected visitor's head, missing by an inch. She started to turn around, anger etching into her face.

"Clown, what did I tell you about interrupting me while I'm-" she stopped when she noticed who it was.

Apparently, it wasn't Break at all.

**Normal POV**

The girl was about Gil's height, possibly his age also. Her long, waist-length, icy blue hair was tied into a tight ponytail, a blue rose resting in the connection, and a dark blue/black Lolita hat resting on the right side of her head. She had eyes that matched her hair, cold and dark, like she didn't have emotion at all. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue/black Lolita dress, with black spade patterns around the edges of her dress and her cuffs, the sleeves hanging, never revealing her hands, but revealing the fingertips, noticing the white gloves, and a big dark blue bow hanging on the back of the dress. In the bottom, she had white knee-length stockings, covered by black Lolita boots with dark blue laces.

Yes, she did look frighteningly beautiful, but the only thing that was off of her whole persona was her voice, which sounded almost like Breaks, but with a slight accent.

"And who might you be lady! Sheesh, thank goodness I playfully missed, because if I didn't, you-" Alice was again caught short, but not from the same person.

"Ah, Alice-chan, Oz-san, Gilbert-kun, I see that you've already been acquainted with Delia Clearwater-sama~" This time, this voice actually was Break's, appearing behind the woman named Delia, waving at the three of them.

"Clearwater? I've heard that name before, but don't know where," Gil said thoughtfully, coming closer to face the lovely lady.

Said lady took out a matching fan, with blue spades and all, and covered her mouth before she answered. "My, my Gilbert Nightray, I can't believe that you weren't taught of the Lost Nobles more thoroughly," she said with a cold stare, but amusement in her voice.

At the sound of "Lost Nobles", Oz and Break's heads shot up, eyes widened, and mouth partly opened. This caused a confused face on Alice, and a smile on Break's.

"Could it be…is it possible…" Oz said, shock clearly showing in his voice.

"This couldn't be possible master Oz…You know they were wiped out, well, from what we've read…" continued Gil, a hand in his face, covering his mouth.

"Wiped out? Read? What are you talking about! Don't leave me in the dark about this kind of stuff," huffed Alice, annoyed that they were leaving her out of the conversation.

"Ah, I see that you have heard of them. Alice, do you know how many Noble Houses are there?" asked Break, his tone of voice becoming serious as he said this.

"What do you think I am clown? Of course I know how many Noble houses there are! There's only four!" Alice exclaimed brightly. However, this answer made Delia shake her head, and place her fan back where it was.

"If you only know that much Alice, then you are mistaken, for there was another Noble House that rivaled all of the other houses, including the Baskervilles' house.

If you don't mind sitting, since this is going to be a long explanation, since someone is still oblivious to this. The Clearwaters were the founders of the 4 houses today standing. The household contained me, my parents, some cousins and distant uncles and aunts, and my fraternal twin sister, Yuuki. At that time, we already knew about the Abyss and Chains, and how to make legal Contractors. You know about the Chains that the Noble Houses house right?" At that everyone nodded. "Well, we also had a Chain that was housed with us, although this Chain, like us, ruled over the other Chains from the Four Houses, and possibly the rest of the Chains that are dwelling in the Abyss. The only other Chains that can rival it are the Mad Hatter, The Chesire Cat, The Will of the Abyss, and of course, The Black Bloodied Rabbit, or in this case, Alice," she said, pointing her fan at Alice, who had a shocked face right now. In fact, everyone had a shocked face, with the exception of Break and Delia.

"A Chain that is only rivaled by said few…What kind of Chain is that?" asked Gil, his shocked face disappearing, and a cold expression replacing it.

"So that's why she was missing all this time! I thought she was just tired of losing against me. Guess she just got lucky anyway," said Alice nonchalantly.

"_She_? So the one that is only rivaled by few is a female Chain?" Oz asked, getting intrigued by the topic.

Delia nodded and smiled. "At first, it was very troublesome to get her to make a contract with me, but when we got to know each other better, we came to the conclusion of being very much alike. If you want to see her, you might want to come outside. She hates closed in places, as do I." As she said this, she started going out.

"You might want to come along. This will definitely be a _royal _treat!" And with that, Break headed off next, following the _young_ Noble outside.

When they were out of earshot, Gil sighed, and then said, "Should we go and see? I have a bad feeling that something will happen if we don't go and follow them. Oz, what do you suggest?"

"I think we should just follow and see this oh so powerful Chain," Oz said lazily, his hands crossed behind his head, heading out where the other two went. He turns around before he leaves. "Are you two coming?"

"Y-yes. Wait for me!" Gil called, running toward his young master. Alice just shakes her head and mutters, "what a troublesome queen," before she follows them outside.

_**Outside…**_

While they waited for the others, Delia and Break decided to roam around the gardens for a while.

"Delia Clearwater. Never thought I would have to hear your name again, much less see you in person~" Break said, taking out a sucker from his pocket and placing it into his mouth.

Delia just giggled and smiled at him. "And I never thought I would see you again my beloved Break…not since the day of the accident…" the last part was but a whisper, her hand landing on his shoulder, as if comforting him, and herself.

"Yes, that was a tragic day for the entire Clearwater household. I wonder how Yuuki-san is doing right now…" he let the sentence linger, and face Delia, who was smiling sadly to the ground. "I assure you, and myself, that she is doing well. Even though she disappeared 50 years ago, when she comes back, she will have the free and rebellious spirit that distinguishes her from being a Clearwater."

After she finished, they both could hear the steps of the three that they had left behind, Oz being the first one to come out, followed by a nervous Gil, and a rambunctious Alice, who was holding a chicken leg in her right hand.

"Well, it's about time you got here~" Break said, his voice returning to the witty accent it hold. Delia, however, placed her hard mask on once again.

"Ah, sorry about that. We were just going when all of the sudden Alice decided to grab something to eat," Oz said nervously.

Alice tried to say something, but started chocking on the meat, causing Gil to pat her back, easing her pain and making the food easier to swallow. "So, where is she? I thought you would show her, or what? Is she afraid that I will beat her senseless again? Hey, _your majesty_! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Alice screamed, her voice ending in an echo.

At that moment, nothing happened, but after a few seconds, a rumbling could be heard from into the woods, startling everyone, excluding Alice, Break, and Delia.

The rumbling became louder and louder by the second, until it suddenly stopped.

"Well, that was just-" Oz couldn't finish, since another voice, a very high pitched one at that overpowered his own.

"_Alice?! The Black Bloodied Rabbit?! I've been waiting all this time for when you would come back from out of the Abyss, as you see that I'm not through with you!"_

When the voice finished, a figure started emerging from the ground, startling everyone this time. When the figure stopped, all eyes widened, for they had not been expecting this.

What came out of the ground was not a foul looking Chain, but a beautiful sight to behold.

Her hair was a soft auburn color, which was tied into a tight bun, with bangs covering her right eye. The eye that was not covered showed a brilliant chestnut color, with a hint of a light wine red in the background, and had the look of a cat's eye. Her skin was a milky white, contrasting with the dark browns of her hairs and eyes. Her outfit consisted of a dark crimson red dress with white lining and heart patterns in them, much like Delia's, but roses the color of fresh and dried up blood adorned the sides. Instead of a hat like Delia's, a small gold crown encrusted with silver intricate patterns adorning it, ruby hearts placed on the spikes, and a veil on the back of the crown. She was holding a meter long silver scepter, with a ruby heart in the tip, and a diamond orb on the butt. Last but not least, her feet were cover with white silk stockings with red bows, those covered by red ruby boots that reached just under her knees, black and white laces intertwined with each other.

"Just as beautiful and deadly looking as Clearwater-san I see, right Miss Queen of Hearts~? Break said, bowing before the Queen of Hearts, Delia Clearwater's Chain, and superior of all Chains inside and outside of the Abyss.

"Q-queen of Hearts?" Break stuttered, feeling the immense aura that was emanating from her, giving him the urge to bow down before her, which he reluctantly did. At this motion, Alice and Oz just gaped at, shocked at what just happened.

"G-gil? What are you doing?" Oz asked his shocked face still in place.

"I don't know Oz. I just had this feeling that I had to bow down in front of this Chain. It is not of my own doing," he replied, trying to stand up, failing miserably.

Delia, though, just giggled at this, and then said, "This is one of the effects that my beloved Chain has. This is just a simple submission spell that anyone can deflect, except for the ones that do consider themselves servants."

After she finished, her Chain gave out a hearty laugh, taking out a fan and flapping it to give herself air, and startling everyone. "Foolish humans for not bowing before me, The Queen of Hearts, and for not falling for my spell!" she points her scepter to Oz and Alice. "I know you would never bow down Rabbit-chan, and I've accepted this, but _him,_" she said, coming closer to Oz, and lifting his head with her fan, "just who are you that defies my power, little one?" she said, now her tone more soft, almost mother-like.

"I-I'm Oz Bessalius, your majesty," he whispered.

"Get away from Master Oz!" Gil screamed, suddenly standing up and going towards the Chain and Oz.

"_Don't you dare interrupt me Servant!" _The Queen of Hearts screeched, and pointed her scepter at Gil. A ruby chain erupted from the tip and surrounded Gil, binding him tight, causing him to collapse to the ground with a loud thud.

The Queen of Hearts walked over to Gil, only to slap him with her right hand. "Nobody raises their voice to the Queen, and _lives._" she said coldly. "I'll make sure that your head is _beautifully cut off!_" When she was about to give the final blow, Oz quickly ran in between them, her hand just stopping at his cheek, turning it into a soft caress.

"Why do you protect this servant so much?" she asked, stopping her caress at his chin, all her malice from before gone from her face and voice. "A Noble such as you shouldn't trifle with such unimportant people?" she said, now hugging him and caressing his hair, like a mother would to her child. "Nobles such as us should only care for each other. If you trust your lives to them, the only thing you will receive from them is a stab in the back…"

"_Why did you do this__ Jack?! I thought I could trust you!"_

"_You thought wrong Milady! There is a new Queen of the Abyss; more powerful than you…you can just disappear now…"_

"_Why Jack…Why did you do it…" _she whispered to herself, hugging tighter to Oz than before.

Break frowned. "Miss Delia, shouldn't you call back your Chain? This is getting a little out of hand," he said, his playful tone gone, replaced by a serious voice.

"I think you're right Break. Milady, would you be as kind as to let go of young master Oz?" she told the Queen, who by now was situated in her own world.

Her head snapped up looking at both Break and Delia, and noticed the position she was in. She quickly let go, straightening out her dress, and placing her fan to her face. "I'm so sorry for my breakdown, since I haven't been out for a long time, but that doesn't excuse you from my question Oz-san. What do you say for that?" she said, her voice turning serious again, everybody sweatdropping.

Oz, since his back was now facing her, turned around and smiled. "It's simple. It is the Master's duty to protect their servants, and if I don't do that, then I'm a bad master," and with that he runs inside, leaving a shocked Gil, and a more shocked Queen of Hearts.

Delia, on the other hand, walks over to the dazed Queen, and places her hand on her shoulder. She leans over to whisper something in her ear. "I think it's time you shouldn't overexert your power my Queen. You need to rest."

The Queen smiled sadly. "Yes, you're right," she said, before shining brightly, making everybody covers their faces. After the shine stopped, everyone uncovered their eyes, and couldn't believe their eyes, if they were still inside their heads, since they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Right in front of them, instead of the Queen, was a little girl, of about 7 years of age, cradled in Delia's arms, her face in a deep dreamless slumber. The only evidence that the little girl was the Queen of Hearts was the outfit she was wearing, being identical as the Queen's.

"Delia, is that…?"

"Yes Gil, this is the Queen. When she exerts herself too much, she will return to her normal form, which is this little girl. Her other "self" is caused by an illusion that she casts on herself to look more "mature", like she would say." She then went towards the mansion. "I suggest we go in, if not, we will be late for Duke Barma's visit."

The rest of them nodded, and followed her silently towards the house.

**A/N: ****Whew! Well, that's done. *bowing* Gomen for everybody who was reading my previous projects. I will inform you that they are in indefinite hiatus, and will be deleted and rewritten again. I just wasn't inspired anymore…I will, though, try to post them again. This is a practice project, so nobody has to review…well, only if you want me to continue or this story or not. Even if people don't review, I'll still post though. There aren't that many Pandora Hearts stories in this site, and I just fell in love with it when I watched and read it. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you review. Constructive criticism** **is accepted.**

**Well, until next time! **

**Delia: *bowing* This has been Yuukifan001. **

**Yuuki: *waving happily* ****Ja ne!**


End file.
